Got A Little Crazy Last Night
by gsrgal
Summary: What might happen if Sara and Nick have a little too much to drink one night. Don't worry it is GSR.


Gil Grissom walked into his house through the garage, pausing at the alarm to punch in 6 9 6 9. He turned to put his keys in the bowl and that's when he noticed something wrong. The bowl was the first thing Sara had bought for the new house and it always sat on the counter, except for today. Today it was in pieces on the floor along with Sara's keys.

"Sara" he called out, but the only response was the sound of Hank's nails clicking on the hardwood floor. As he walked through the house he noticed the lamp on the table in the living room was knocked over and something in a ball on the ground. Once he picked it up he realized it was what use to be Sara's coat... it was now in shreds. Hank made his way over to Grissom and Grissom reached down and patted the dogs head.

"I wish you could tell me what happened here last night." Hank just sniffed Grissom's ankle and continued on to his water dish. Grissom started for the hallway calling out for Sara again but got no response. Walking down the hallway, he fixed the pictures that were crooked on the wall and stopped when something caught his eye in the hall bath. Pausing to take a look around the bathroom, he began to shake his head back and forth. Resuming his search for Sara, he made his way to the master bedroom. Finding the door to the bedroom ajar, he pushed it open and was greeted with the smell of stale alcohol and cigarets. That's when he saw her, there on the bed. She was laying face down, her feet sticking off of the bed and the only thing she had on was a thong. Grissom made his way over to her and rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Sara" he called to her but the only response was the rise and fall of her back. He leaned in a little closer.

"Sara" he said again, and this time he at least got a moan from her.

"Honey" he said just a little louder.

"Oh god... my head." She tucked herself into a ball and started to clutch her head.

"So I guess you had a few drinks last night?"

She reached for the comforter and threw it over her body. "Why are you shouting?".

"I'm not..." looking around the room, noticing clothes thrown every where he continued, "but I am guessing you had more than a few."

"I'm not dead right? I don't think I would feel if I were dead." She reached for the pillow and pulled it over the back of her head. "I'm definitely feeling the pain right now."

Grissom reached for the pillow and lifted it off her head. "Not dead my dear, just hung over."

"I don't think you can be hung over if you are still drunk and I am pretty sure I am still drunk." She then reached for the other pillow pulling it over her head again.

"Who did you go drinking with last night?" Grissom took the pillow off her head and put it with the other one... out of her reach.

Sara groaned while struggling to pull the comforter over her head. "Nick."

"Well that explains the toilet seat being up in the hall bathroom."

All of the sudden Sara shot up out of bed. "I think I am going to be sick." She sprinted to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom and began throwing up in the toilet. She felt Grissom pulling her hair back from her face and attempting to tie it back for her.

"Feel better?"

"No..." she said as she rested her head against her arm, "but thanks."

Grissom disappeared only to reappear a moment later with Sara's robe and a bottle of water. "Here" he wrapped the robe around her. Grabbing the tylenol out of the cabinet, he set it next to the water. "That is for when you think you are done throwing up." Squatting down next to her, he began rubbing her back. "So what the hell happened last night?"

"I was stupid. Very, very stupid!" Shutting her eyes she continued on, "I broke the rules."

Grissoms hand froze and he thought he was the one that was going to be sick now. His voice a little low and shaky he asked, "What?"

Sara's eyes opened wide and she turned to look at him. "Not that, never that, especially now." She shut her eyes again and rested her head on her arms. "I'm talking about the beer before liquor rule. You know beer before liquor never been sicker, liquor before beer never fear."

Grissom uttered a thank god under his breath. "You can tell me about your night later... when you are feeling a little better."

"Mmm kay" she said as she felt his hands rubbing her shoulders.

"Just one thing, how did your shoes end up in the bathtub?"

Sara had to think about it for a moment before she answered him. "I think I threw them at Nick. Some things from last night are still a little hazy." She reached for the tylenol taking out two she downed them with the water. "I think I am gonna go back to bed now." She made her way back to bed and pulled the covers around her. "I am so happy I don't have to work today." She felt Grissom wrap his arms around her from behind.

"Me too" Grissom said as he shut his eyes. "I like it when we get to sleep in the same bed at the same time."

* * *

Nick pulled his truck into the labs parking lot, wishing he had the night off. Once he gathered his things, he headed for the building. Catherine passed him on her way to grab something out of her car. "Man are you in trouble. Grissom is looking for you and he is pissed!" She started for her car again and added, "See you inside."

Nick mumbled something to himself and made his way to the locker room, thankful that he did not run into Grissom along the way. He began messing around with the things in his locker when the sound of the door opening startled him. He turned to find Greg and Warrick walking in. "You guys scared the shit out of me." Nick said clutching his chest.

Greg leaned against the locker. "A little jumpy there Stokes?"

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Warrick added as he went to his locker.

"Ah... have you guys seen Grissom?" Nick asked as his attention was focused out in the hallway.

"No..." Warrick began shaking his head, "not yet."

"Do me a favor, if you see him tell him... you haven't seen me." Nick said still keeping his attention on the hallway.

"Okay, but you do realize that he will be handing out assignments in..." Greg paused to look at his watch, "about fifteen minutes."

"Oh shit!" Nick said causing Greg and Warrick to turn around. In walked a very pissed off Grissom. Greg and Warrick turned back around to find Nick gone.

Grissom looked at the two men. "Do you guys know where I can find Nick?"

"I can honestly tell you that I have no idea where he is right now." Greg said as he looked around and shot Warrick a puzzled look.

"Sorry I don't know where he is either." Warrick said as he scratched his head.

"Well if you see him, tell him I need to have a little chat with him." With that Grissom turned and walked out of the room.

"Nick.." Greg whispered, "where are you man?"

Nick appeared from behind a set of lockers. "Right here, hey thanks for that. I really need a cup of coffee and some more time before I deal with that." Nick walked out of the locker room and down the hall, in the opposite direction of Grissom.

"What the hell just happened?" Greg asked as he opened his locker.

"Not sure... but I have a feeling things are going to get a little exciting around here." Warrick said as he stared out into the hallway.

Nick walked over to the coffee pot and filled his mug up. As he snapped the lid on his mug he heard foot steps coming into the break room. He spun around to see his boss standing in the door way.

"Hey boss, how's it going?"

"How's it going?" Grissom repeated Nicks question as he took a step into the room.

Nick saw Warrick, Catherine and Greg standing in the hallway but his attention went back to Grissom as he spoke.

"You want to know how it is going Nick?" Grissom said again as he took another step in Nicks direction. "Well lets see... I get home from work this morning to find my house slightly trashed." Grissom took yet another step.

Nick turned so his back wasn't against the counter and began to back away from his boss.

"Do you want to know what else I found?" Grissom started for Nick again. "Sara... very sick because someone gave her one too many shots last night."

Nick took another step back trying to keep some distance between him and Grissom.

"So, Nick, I have a few questions for you now." Grissom continued toward Nick. "How did my house get trashed is one?"

Nick tried to keep up the distance between them but the back of his legs were stopped by the chair.

"Another one is, why did you let Sara drink that much?" Grissom began closing the distance between them. "And last" Grissom poked Nicks chest with each word that came out of his mouth. "Why the hell did you take Sara to a strip club?" The last poke sent Nick crashing down onto the chair.

"Hey look..." Nick motioned to the three behind Grissom, "everyone is here. Maybe we should go solve some crimes."

"I want some answers and I want them now!" Grissom slammed his fist down onto the table.

Nick set the mug of coffee that was in his hands down on the table. "Well... you see... last night... I was thinking how I don't get to see Sara any more, ever since she moved to swing. So... since it was my day off, I called her and asked her to come have a beer with me. I picked her up and we headed to the bar and had a few there." Nick picked up his mug and looked up to see the three CSIs behind his boss listening very closely to his story. After taking a sip of his coffee he continued on. "Then we headed to the strip club. After a few shots I realized that Sara was feeling pretty good... so I called us a cab and dropped her off at her home. I mean your house."

"Its our house Nick." Grissom corrected him.

"Right, well I walked her in and she was having problems with the alarm system." Nick looked up at Grissom with a small smile. "So... she gave me the code."

Grissom could feel the heat on his face. "Go on."

Nick looked back at his mug. "Well... once I shut the alarm off I heard a crash. I guess Sara went to put her keys in that thing and she knocked it over. I looked around the kitchen for something to clean it up with but couldn't find anything. I tried to ask Sara but she was busy using her coat to play tug-of-war with the dog."

Grissom shook his head back and forth. "Well that explains how her coat got ripped."

Nick took another sip of his coffee. "When she got it off of the dog, she balled it up and threw it into the other room. I heard a crash but couldn't see what it was because it was dark. I asked her if I could use the bathroom and she led me down the hallway to a bathroom."

Grissom crossed his arms over his chest. "How did Sara's shoes end up in the bathtub?"

Nick brought his hands up to his temples and began rubbing them in a circular motion. "Umm... Sara may have said something about how she could have been a stripper." Nick reached for his coffee wishing he would have called in sick tonight. "I think I may have made a comment about how she would need a bigger chest." He took another sip and set it back down."I think that is when she threw her shoes at me but she ended up falling over. I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and put her on the bed"

Grissom put his hands on his hips and leaned forward towards Nick, "And then what happened?"

Nicks face began to turn interesting shades of red. "Sara started getting ready for bed... so I told her I would see her later. I set the alarm and left"

Grissom straightened himself out and took a deep breath in and let it back out. "Ok, but you never told me why the hell you took her to the strip club."

"Look, Griss... this is really something we should talk about later, in private." Nick made a motion to Warrick, Greg and Catherine still standing in the room.

"Just answer the damn question." Grissom reached up, pinching the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"Ok... but remember you asked." Nick leaned back in his chair. "When we were at the bar we were discussing our brush with death. Started talking about some of the things that we never got around to doing. She told me that the only time she has been to a strip club was work related." Nick paused and looked up at Grissom again. "I really think I should tell you this later."

Grissom slammed his hand down on the table, again. "I think you should tell me now."

"Fine... I told her she could add marriage to her list and she informed me that she crossed that one off last week. So I took her to the strip club as a belated bachelorette party. I guess the only thing left to say is congrats boss." Nick held his mug up towards Grissom and nodded his head before taking a sip of it.

"Holy shit... you actually got Sara Sidle to marry you? I thought that marriage was the one thing that scared her most." Greg said taking a step back to lean on the wall so he wouldn't fall over from the news.

"Well good for you." Was heard coming out of Warrick's mouth.

Catherine stomped over to Grissom and grabbed his left hand. "Where is your ring?" She dropped his hand and began pacing back and forth. "You know I can't believe you Gil. Ok... so I understand that you guys are... private people. I was ok when you didn't tell us you were dating... but this... this is different. You two got married and didn't invite us. Do we mean nothing to you? I guess all we are are just co-workers to you and nothing more." Catherine finished her rant and her pacing and crossed her arms over her chest waiting for a response.

Grissom gave Nick a look of death before turning back towards Catherine. Reaching in his shirt he pulled out the chain and revealed the wedding band that was attached to it. "Here" he said showing it to Catherine. "We will talk about this later but right now we have work to do." He turned back to Nick. "You better hope there is no decomps tonight or for the rest of the year. If any should come up... they have your name written all over it." With that Grissom turned and walked out of the break room.

Nick soon found himself surrounded by his co-workers.

Warrick was the first to speak. "Man, I can't believe that you took Sara to a strip club. Girls or guys?"

Nick gave Warrick a look like he was crazy. "I can't believe that you even had to ask. Girls of course."

Greg was the next to speak. "Dude you have gone where no man has gone before, the Grissom's bedroom. So what is the house like? Are there bugs everywhere?" Greg turned to Catherine "I bet there are bugs everywhere."

Nick thought about it for a second. "You know what I didn't see any bugs, just the dog. The house was very normal."

"What I want to know is did you see any wedding photos?" Catherine looked from Nick to Warrick and then to Greg. "I wonder if she wore white... hell I wonder if she even wore a dress."

Nicks face broke out in a huge smile. "Oh pictures exist and I saw them. Grissom wore a suite and Sara was wearing a dress. A white one... but I don't think it was a wedding dress. Not very puffy. All of my sisters wedding dresses have been very puffy. I don't think I have ever seen Griss or Sara look happier." Nick looked up just in time to see Grissom walking back into the break room with two slips of paper in his hand.

"Here..." Grissom handed Nick a slip, "its your lucky day, no decomps and take Greg. Just so you know, if you ever get Sara that drunk again... I will send your ass back to Texas. Are we clear?"

Nick stood up and looked at Grissom "Yes sir, sorry sir, it will never happen again."

Grissom took a few steps over to Catherine and handed her the other slip. "Take Warrick, any problems.. call me."

Catherine looked down at the slip and back up to Grissom. "Where are you going to be?"

Grissom's phone began to ring. "My office, I have paper work to do." He looked down at his phone, "I need to take this." He walked out of the room but not before the four CSIs heard him say, "Hi honey, how are you feeling?"

Greg turned to Nick when he could no longer see or hear his boss anymore. "Do you realize that you took the bosses wife to a strip club. Please tell me you bought her a lap dance."

Catherine turned to Greg. "Listen, when a guy walks into a strip club with a girl who is not a stripper... all attention is on her. The strippers are all over her because they know every guy is waiting to see this girl stuff dollar bills in the strippers g-string. You know the girl on girl thing it draws a crowd and the stripper gets big tips out of it every time."

Nick agreed with Catherine. "She's right... Sara was the star of the show last night. The best was when Sara slapped the one girl on the ass." Nick took a quick look around the room and leaned into the group. "I didn't tell Griss this... for obvious reasons, but I saw enough of Sara last night when she was getting ready for bed to take back the stripper comment." Nick looked at the slip of paper still in his hand and then back up to Greg. "Come on Greg we got a DB at the Monaco." With that Nick and Greg walked out of the break room.

Catherine turned to look at Warrick and noticed the far off look on his face. "Hey penny for your thoughts?"

Warrick looked down at the band missing from his finger. "Just thinking about Grissom and Sara... I really hope they don't end up becoming members of our club."

Catherine gave Warrick a small smile. "Ah the big D and ya don't mean Dallas." She shook her head back and forth. "No, not them. I have a feeling they are in it for the long haul." She hooked her arm through Warrick's. "Come on, we got a scene to get to and I'll even let ya drive."

* * *

**A/N**: _Please let me know what you guys think, but not to harsh._


End file.
